Starformers The Prime Wars
by PrimusPrime
Summary: While lying under the stars a strange portal opens and sucks Jack Darby right into the middle of another war between the republic and the separatists, can jack afford to get involved in another war? or will he turn his back on the Jedi to find a way back to earth. Some JackxAshoka Rated T just to be safe (not like coolpizza57's starformers I am not copying you)
1. Chapter 1

**Starformers The Prime Wars**

**This is an idea I came up with while watching star wars the clone wars, I wondered what it would be like if jack found himself on the planet Geonosis when the Jedi found the queen, for those of you who haven't seen the episode DO NOT READ THIS YET WATCH THE EPISODE, IT IS CALLED "LEGACY OF TERROR"!**

**I own nothing from transformers prime or star wars, also there will be some jackxAshoka.**

**Capter 1**

****Jack Darby age 16 was walking down the street after a shift at his work, Arcee his partner and motorcycle was out on recon and his bike was still flat as a pancake after an encounter with Bulkhead's foot (Don't ask) so he decided to take a walk in the dessert on the out skirts of jasper to watch the stars.

Before he met the autobots he used to lie under the stars and stare at them for hours on end wondering just what kind of race's lived out there, he would dream of seeing the stars, discovering life and make some alien friends, well now in less than 3 months he had done all that but the stars still fascinated him, he knew there were more planets with life on them Arachnids way of "collecting" endangered spices told him that much, so he still wondered if he would meet other life make more friends with other species because he didn't really fit in with his.

Meanwhile a galaxy away,

Ashoka and Barriss were inside a droid facility fighting off the super tanks, they realized that the only way to stop them would be to bring down the building down so they activated the self destruct and hid in one of the tanks

The energy from the explosion's shockwave that followed actually mixed with cosmic rays passing over the planet and caused a massive energy ripple to travel in hyperspace across the galaxy and into the milky way, right to earth where it collided with another wave of cosmic energy creating a portal across space which happened to open up right next to jack.

Jack realized something was wrong when the vortex began to pull him in and he quickly grabbed a bolder and called the base

"Jack what is-"

"Ratchet I need help some weird groundbridge is pulling everything into it, and I don't want to think about where is goes."

"Hang on jack Im on my way!" Arcee said.

The groundbridge opened and Arcee was surprised to see jack hanging on to the bolder for dear life.

"Hang on jack" she said as she ran towards him but jack couldn't hang on anymore and was pulled through just a mere second before Arcee reached him. as soon as jack passed through the portal, it closed leaving a horrified arcee.

"NOOOOOOO JACK!" She screamed tears of energon running down her face.

The others arrived and saw Arcee crying her eyes out.

"Arcee, where is jack?" Optimus asked

"Gone, I couldn't save him." Arcee said through shallow breaths.

"We must find him." optimus said.

"Optimus" Ratchet said, "That vortex, I don't know what it was but it was no groundbridge also Im not detecting jacks life signal anymore."

Arcee's eyes snapped open "Ratchet are you saying jack is, jack is..." Arcee stopped mid-sentance unable to choke out the final words.

"No arcee Im saying that jack isn't on this planet anymore but rest assured I will start searching for his life signal immediately and i will not rest until i find him."

"Thank you Ratchet, I think I'll break the new to June when she gets home no sense in telling her while she's at work."

With that she transformed and drove off into the night.

Meanwhile

Jack was hurtled through space unable to fight the current he just let himself be thrown all over the place, and unknown to him at the time, he was bombarded with energy which altered his mind and would give him the ability to use the force and would also make his mind immune to force mind control. After what seemed like an eternity he the portal opened up again and jack was hurled through it.

He rolled on the ground a few times before he hit a wall and was knocked unconscious, when he came to he was handcuffed and was being dragged under ground with a lady with, green skin? he looked up at his captors and came to see giant bugs with milky eyes staring tat him.

_what have I gotten myself into this time _was what jack thought as the last bit of sun light disappeared from his vision.

**Well thats the end of the first chapter I hope you liked it, and i will hopefully update transformers prime Z and maybe start another fan fiction in the near future please review. PrimusPrime out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of starformers, I came up with a new twist for jack last night not only will he be able to use the force but he will also have one other ability that I won't go into right now. Also I won't be doing a digimon crossover sorry but I just can't think of a way to make that work. so here it is starformers the prime wars chapter 2**

Chapter 2

When Luminara woke up after she was knocked out by the droids she didn't expect to wake up again she had thought that she would be killed but here she was being dragged through tunnels by Geonosians and next to her was a bruised, and beaten teenage boy with onyx hair who was scared out of his mind. When he noticed she was awake the scared boy said.

"Thank goodness your alive I was starting to think you were dead."

"No I am very much alive who are you?"

"Jack, Jack Darby. You?"

"Jedi Master Luminara."

"Jedi? Whats a Jedi?"

She looked at him like he was crazy _how can he not know what a Jedi is, wait that doesn't matter now I need to get us out of here._ "Do you know where they are taking us?"

"No I tried to get away and fine help once but as you can see it didn't end well. These things won't stay down, With one I accidentally kicked its head up and heard its neck snap but it just fixed its head and kept coming whatever these things are they are not alive. They are zombies."

"Zombies?"

"The living dead." Jack said his voice full of terror. "We need to get out of here."

"Yes we do." with that luminara jumped into action, she freed jack and the two began to fight off the zombies

When it was obvious that they couldn't win she pulled out her holo-veiwer and called Anikin.

Anikin

"They had reached the temple and were about to investigate when her received a call from Luminara,

"luminara your ok."

"No I am not you are not to come after us do i make myself clear."

"Us?" Obi Wan asked

Luminara shifted the viewer to the left and they saw jack trying to strangle one of the Geonosians.

"Where did he come from?"

"I don't know but do not come after us. We are not that..."

Thats when the viewer was knocked from her hand and they watched in horror as Luminara and the boy were tackled to the ground and beat until they were unconscious one of the geonosians picked up the viewer and crushed it.

"We've got to get her."

"Sir she just ordered us not to go after them." Rex said He saw the look in Anikin's eyes that he knew all to well and sighing he said "You don;t care what she said do you?"

"Nope."

"We're going down there aren't we?"

"Yep coming master?"

"Oh yes someone has to keep you from getting you and your men killed."

"Do you have that little faith in me master?"

"Yes I do."

and with that they all headed into the temple and down into the catacombs.

Jack

When Luminara leapt into action he was amazed by her level of skill but knowing that this was not the time to gawk he started helping her fight the zombies.

He saw luminara reach for some sort of communicator and ordered people not to come after them.

"luminara your ok."

"No I am not you are not to come after us do i make myself clear."

"Us?" Obi Wan asked

Luminara shifted the viewer to the left and they saw jack trying to strangle one of the Geonosians.

"Where did he come from?"

"I don't know but do not come after us. We are not that..."

The communicator was knocked from her hands and they were surrounded by the zombies who quickly beat them into submission, and before jack lost consciousness he saw one of the bug things pick up the communicator and crush it in its hand.

When jack came to he was being suspend by some sort of energy cuffs over a huge pit when his vision cleared he heard a sound behind him and he looked to see the biggest and most disgusting bug he had ever seen. he looked to his left and saw that Luminara was coming to.

"Hey Luminara you ok?"

"My head is spinning but other than that I'm ok you?"

"Other than the fact that I am now on a strange planet, and being held captive by giant bugs I'm ok. I heard some of your conversation with your friends earlier and you told them not to come after us so how are we going to get out of here?"

"I'm sorry Jack but we aren't"

"Scrap. I was afraid you were going to say that. Well I just have to say it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise and I'm sorry that you got involved in this."

"It's ok I've been in a similar situation before to bad I can't tell you about it. It's also to bad that you won't be able to tell me what a Jedi is. Hey wait your friends are here!" Jack said excitedly

"What?! I thought I told you not to come after us."

"Well I took a page from Anikin and decided to ignore your orders."

"Hey" Anikin said

"Who is your friend?"

"I'm Jack sir Jack Darby."

Obi Wan was about to answer when the queen started talking "So you are the ones who attack Geonosis."

"Your Majesty." Obi wan said "It is a pleasure to finally meet you But now I must ask you to let your prisioners go."

"You do not dictate to me, jadi this is my domaine, here I rule."

"I'm afraid your rule is at an end you will release your prisoners and surrender to Republic law."

_Republic Law? _Jack thought _What have I gotten myself involved in this time?_

The queen let out a slight roar but immediately calmed down. "I know destroy you, I devour you."

With that Anikin saw the look of horror that crossed Jacks face and he found himself thinking _Poor kid._

Then some of the zombies came forth with small eggs,

"Watch as my children enter your friends minds and then their thoughts become my thoughts, their minds my minds."

"Interesting it appears to be some sort of hive mind."

"Great we need to rescue them now."

"No not yet I want to see how it works."

"I don't think they want to find out."

"No we don't" Jack and Luminara said in unison as the worms were placed on their heads.

"Come now which do you think it will enter nose or ear?"

"The nose." Anikin said.

"I hope this is part of the plan." Luminara said

"Isn't it always? Cody Now!"

And thats when all hell broke lose the ceiling started to fall as Anikin and Obi Wan jumped on the thrown and cut luminara and jack free and then they started running it seemed that they knew where they were going so Jack decided it was in his best interest to go with them. Suddenly they were surrounded by zombies and jack yelled out.

"Aim for the head."

"How do you know?" Anikin asked

"Its always the head!" Jack yelled "Sever the head and it will stay down."

So thats exactly what they did and it seemed to work well.

They got to the top and as the creatures tried to crawl after them they set threw a belt full of grenades into the catacombs and the entire temple collapsed on top of them.

As the Jedi, Clones, and Jack stood there panting staring at the pile of rubble Obi wan said

"I wish we could have learned more about those things, They might explain how they re took the planet the first time."

"Hopefully the secret is buried with the queen." Anikin said

"Now then Luminara who is your little friend and what is he here?" Obi Wan asked

"I've been wondering that myself." She said and they turned to find jack running away as fast as he could.

"Stop him but do not hurt him." Obi wan said.

"I'll go after him." Luminara said. and off she ran.

Jack ran for his life as soon as he could he had to find a way home as he ran he looked back to see Luminara chasing him and she yelled out

"Wait! We're not going to hurt you!"

But he remained un convinced Jack didn't trust people easily

Seeing that she wouldn't catch him Luminara decided to use the force, concentrating she lifted jack into the air

Suddenly jack felt the ground leave his feet and as he looked down he saw that he was floating and looking back he saw that somehow Luminara was doing it realizing that he could not get away jack stopped moving. Just as the clones arrived.

Luminara gently lowered him to the ground and looked at him to see his eyes full of distrust, fear, and a little hatred.

"We do not want to harm you we just want to ask you some questions."

"Not until you answer some of mine." Jack said. "Who are you people? Where am I? What were those things? Why do your soldiers all look the same? What were those sword things? and how did you lift me in the air like that?"

The tree Jedi looked at him with surprise on their faces

"You are in no place to demand answers." Anikin said coldly

"I wan't talking to you!" Jack said "I was talking to her."

"I Will be glad to answer your questions jack but this is better done when we are not out in the open agreed?"

"Fine lets go." jack said

and with that they all waled back to the temple to wait for pick up.

**Well that was chapter 2 hope you liked it, next time jack meets Ashoka and Barriss and he has to defend the people he knows nothing about how will jack react, what happens next, will he ever see his friends again? to find out review and tune in for more chapters of Starformers The Prime Wars. **

**PrimusPrime Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now Here is the third chapter, Jack meets Ashoka and Barriss This next chapter follows the episode after "Legacy of Terror"**

**there is plague on the ship and jack must do what he was taught never to do, kill others.**

**I OWN NOTHING STAR WARS AND TRANSFORMERS ARE NOT MINE.**

****Chapter 3

"Ok let me get this strait." Jack said "You three are Jedi and the Jedi are peole who can use a strange power called the force."

"Yes." Luminara said.

"The soldiers are all clones of one man."

"Yes"

"And you are all fight for "The Republic" in a galaxy wide war against "The Separatists" led by someone named Count Dooku who is a fallen Jedi that you call a Sith?"

"Correct now will you answer our questions?"

"Fine, my name is Jack Darby, and I like in a small, virtually nonexistent town called Jasper in the state of Nevada on a planet known as Earth."

"And you have never heard of this war?" Obi Wan asked

"No in fact some people on earth think that there is no other life in the universe. We're pretty isolated I guess."

"You haven't explored beyond your planet?" Luminara asked

"The farthest a human from earth has travelled is to our moon, and even with our most advanced rocket engines it takes about eight days."

But then how did you get here?" Anikin asked

"Thats just it, I don't know. One minute i'm lying down in the desert looking up at the stars, then some weird portal opened up right next to me and I got sucked through. Next thing I know I'm being dragged below ground by giant bugs."

"I don't believe you." anikin said

"indeed it does sound impossible." Luminara said.

"ha ha ha."Jack laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Rex asked

"Impossible?" Jack said "Only someone with a tragic lack of imagination would dare use such a vulgar word. You three lift objects with your mind and travel through the stars, you live in the world impossible." (Secret Saturday Reference)

The Jedi were taken about by what Jack had just said and Anikin was about to answer when he heard a ship land turning around he saw Barriss and Ashoka exit it and walked over to them.

"Who is he?" Ashoka asked

"I'm jack, Jack Darby. Who are you?"

"I am Padawan Ashoka Tano and this is Padawan Barriss Offee."

"Whats a padawan?" Jack asked

Barriss and Ashoka looked shocked

"A Padawan is a Jedi night in training." Luminara said. "They are younglings assigned to a Jedi, Ashoka is Anikin's Padawan and Barriss is mine."

"How can he not know what a Padawan is?" Ashoka asked.

"Its hard to explain but you can ask him as you take him and the injured clones to a medical facility to pick up supplies."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jack said "Why should I go with you?"

"Because I said so." Anikin said trying to muster his most terrifying voice

"Look pal." Jack said pointing his finger at Anikin "if your trying to scare me know this, there are only two people in the entire universe that frighten me and you are not either of them."

Everyone looked in shock but then Luminara approached jack and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack we will not harm you we just want to look at your injuries and then we will try and get you home."

When Obi Wan say that jack remained unconvinced he said

"Master Luminara speaks the truth jack."

Finally Jack sighed

"Fine lets get this over with, I just wanna go home."

With that he walked towards the ship.

"He doesn't seem to trust us." Barriss said.

"I suspect that something in his past has made it hard to trust others." Luminara said "I sense great trauma in his past. Also he is hiding something from us, I got that from the way he chose his word while answering our questions."

"should I ask him again?" Ashoka asked

"No I feel that given time he will come to trust us, I am sensing some power from that boy, I feel that he might be able to use the force."

"How, he said that he had never heard of it before." Anikin said.

"Maybe he isn't even aware of it or he would have used it to get away from us don't you think."

"Yes you are right."

"One more thing did you notice how tightly he held on to that thing around his neck, it must be valuable and he thought we might take it."

"didn't look to valuable to me." Anikin said. "But if it is maybe we can use it to get him to be more truthful."

"Anikin if we did that we would be no better than the separatists." Luminara said "Barriss, Ashoka see if you can get him to open up more, being closer to his age he might relate to you more."

"If you say so master." Ashoka said.

no one noticed that one of the clones was acting strangely as they departed the planet.

Ashoka and Barriss found jack staring out of a window with an astonished and sad look on his face

"You act like you have never seen a spaceship before." Barriss said

"Thats because I haven't, back home if something flew like this we didn't call it a ship."

"what did you call it?" Ashoka asked.

"Science fiction." Jack said. "Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes Reference) "this technology is centuries ahead of anything we have on Earth."

"Earth? is that your Home world?" Ashoka asked

"Yeah and I hope I can see it soon." Jack said with a depressed sigh.

Trying to change the subject Ashoka asked "So tell me whats your family like?"

"Well the only blood relative I have is my mom who is a nurse, then theres my friend's Miko and Raph, they're like siblings to me. theres also Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack who are like brothers, Ratchet who I consider a grumpy uncle, arcee who is like an overprotective older sister, and Optimus."

"Is he like a brother to?" Barriss asked.

"No." Jack said. "Optimus is like, well, he's the closest thing I have to a dad, you see my real dad walked out on us when I was three and when I met Optimus I just felt like I could trust him."

"He sounds nice." Barriss said.

"He is."

"So can you tell me where we are going?"

"A medical station, to pick up supplies and to drop off our wounded."

"Cool now is there a place to eat on this ship? I'm starving." jack said as he clutched his stomach

Ashoka laughed and said "Come on lets head to the mess hall, I'm pretty hungry myself."

They were the only ones and when they got their food non of them touched much.

"You not hungry anymore jack?"Ashoka asked concerned.

"No for some reason I just can't eat I mean I have no idea where my planet is and the universe is huge, what if I never see home again?"

Both Barriss and Ashoka looked at him with sad eyes. Ashoka scooted closer and put her hand on his.

"Don't think like that jack everything will turn out ok."

"Thanks Ashoka."

"Jack something else is bothering you isn't it?" Barriss asked.

"Yes you see I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen and experience suggests that I should listen to it."

"Really whats going to happen?" Barriss asked

"Not sure all I know is that we should be on our guard."

Just then some clones came in who were acting strangely they all circles the table and were holding strange orbs when jack saw what they were he started to tremble

"What is it jack?" Barriss asked

"We need to get out of here these clones are not themselves."

Ashoka was about to ask what he meant when the clones started wailing and weird worms came out of their throats.

Ashoka ans Barriss whipped out their lightsabers while jack picked up a tray to use.

But he didn't need it because Ashoka and Barriss made quick work of them, as the clones attacked all it took was one slash from a lightsaber to kill them. they turned to jack expecting to see a relieved expression on his face but instead all they saw was horror.

"You, you killed them. YOU KILLED THEM! YOU COULD HAVE JUST KNOCKED THEM OUT AND THEN WE COULD HAVE FOUND A WAY TO SAVE THEM!"

"Jack there wasn't time. We had no choice."

"THATS A LIE! YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE! MAYBE I WAS WRONG, MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE TRIED TO FIND ANOTHER SHIP HOME."

"Jack please calm down." Barriss said

"We didn't want to kill them but if we didn't and they got control of the ship than there is no telling what might have happened."

"Fine." Jack said "But I can tell that this isn't over."

"Right we must determine who we can trust."

just then more clones came in and The three were immediately on the offensive

"Whoa whats going on."

"We were just attacked by your men and we think that you might be infected to."

"Look we're putting our weapons on the ground no tricks."

Barriss and Ashoka lowered their guards and thats when it happened.

The clones eyes rolled back into their heads and worms appeared in their mouths and grabbed both Ashoka and Barriss.

"THEY'RE INFECTED!" Barriss yelled but she and Ashoka were unable to do anything. acting on instinct he grabbed the clones gun and quickly fired it at their heads instantly killing them.

Ashoka and Barriss turned to thank him but they saw him shivering on the ground staring at the clones.

_What, What have I done? I killed them! _thats when jack started to cry

Ashoka quickly embraced him and said "Its ok jack everything is ok."

"I killed them I killed them."

Ashoka held his face in her hands and forced him to look at her "Jack look at me everything is going to be ok, we need you right now if we are going to survive and save this ship."

"ok lets do this." Jack said

and so they spilt up. Barriss went to deactivate the engines and Jack and Ashoka went to contact Anikin and The fleet.

After Ashoka had contacted the fleet she and jack waited for Barriss unfortunately she came back

"Barriss you scared us. were you successful?" Ashoka asked.

barriss just stood there.

"Barriss, whats wrong?" Jack asked

Barriss then used the force to knock jack against a wall.

"Barriss snap out of it." Ashoka yelled

Jack ran up and grabbed Barriss holding her in place.

"Ashoka run I'll hold her."

"Jack thats crazy."

"I cant fly this ship but you can so go!"

Ashoka realized that he was right and so she slipped into the air vent and escaped.

Jack was left to fight Barriss but it wasn't much of a fight, holding him down with the force Barriss did something that really shook jack, she kissed him now he knew she wouldn't do that of her free will he then felt the mind worm(I know its not called that but I don't know what they are called) enter his body and he felt his mind going blank, the last thing he thought before he entered the darkness was

_It can't end this way._

then his mind was under the complete control of the mind worm. He and Barriss went after Ashoka knowing that she was the last threat to them. they found her in the temperature control room setting the air to its lowest temperature. her task accomplished she quickly escaped threw an air vent Barriss and Jack tried to follow her but the mind worms couldn't handle the cold.

But they knew where she was headed so they made their way to the bridge to stop her. When they got to the bridge they instantly attacked her.

"Barriss, jack stop." Ashoka said

Her words got threw because they both stopped but the mind worm in Barriss soon had its grips back in her, jack on the other hand was fighting it rather well. Even with the worm screaming

_"OBEY ME OBEY ME YOU BELONG TO THE QUEEN OF GEONOSIS!"_

But jack wouldn't listen and yelled out

"I BELONG TO NO ONE! YOU WILL NEVER CONTROL ME YOU FILTHY WORM!"

with that he collapsed and was soon unconscious.

When he awoke he was in the medical facility being treated by a nurse. and looking over nest to him he saw Barriss and Asoka lying in the beds next to him.

"Jack it is good to see that you are all right." Obi wan said "How do you feel?

"I feel like Megatron was pounding on my head."

"Who's megatron?" Luminara asked.

jack suddenly realized what he said sighed.

"Well I guess I can trust you to tell you. Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons, a faction at war with another known as autobots, I am an autobot Ally."

"Who is the leader of the autobots?" Asked Ashoka

"oh Ashoka Barriss good to see you awake." Jack said. "But you already know, the leader of the autobots is Optimus. Optimus Prime."

"Prime?" Obi Wan said "You mean he is a Cybertronian?"

"You know about Cybertron?" Jack asked

"Just legend because thats what I thought they were just legends. Legends of great mechanical being standing as tall as skyscrapers with the ability to scan and transform into Vehicles. But it is said that they all died out when their when their planet became uninhabitable."

"No some survived and Megatron came to my planet hoping to rule it but the some autobots under the command of Optimus followed him there to stop him, then four years after they arrived Raph, Miko, and I got in the middle of one of their battles and we have been autobot allies ever since."

It was then that Jack realized that the key to vector sigma was gone. and he started to frantically look for it

"Are you looking for this?" Luminara said and floating over her palm was the key.

"Yes thank you." jack said as he reached out and took it back slipping it across his bare chest.

"jack if you don't mind I would like to know what that thing is. We found that no one but you could touch it."

"Its called the key to vector sigma and only a prime can hole it or one chosen by a prime, and Optimus entrusted it's protection to me."

"What does it do." Anikin asked

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that." Jack said. "I swore not to tell anyone who was not an autobot Allie."

"Very well but can you tell us how you received so many scares on your back." Asked Obi Wan

Jacks eyes suddenly darkened and he curled into a ball,

"I don't want to talk about that."

"very well, but something is bothering you isn't it?"

Jack just continued to look down.

"Jack killed for the first time today." Barriss said

The three Jedi nodded in understanding, the first kill was always the hardest.

"Jack I want you to try something for me." Luminara said

"What?"

She placed a small ball in front of him. "I want you to try and use the force to lift this ball."

"But you said that you had to be born with that ability and I wan't"

"Perhaps but we sense power within you and we want to see if you can use the force."

"Fine but I don't see..." he started to say but then the ball soared into the air, bounced off the ceiling and hit Anikin in the face.

"I am so sorry Anikin I, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok jack Anikin has survived worse but still you have just shown us that you can use the force and as such you must learn to control it."

"But I can't get involved in your war I need to get home and help the autobots."

"But jack if you don't learn how to control it your powers could go out of control and you could really hurt someone."

realization dawned on jack's face and he said.

"All right but know that I'm not a soldier."

"Jack the Jedi are peace keepers not soldiers." Barriss said.

"Ok but what do I do now? who will train me?"

"Well first we must take you to Coruscant, the republic capital, then you must create your lightsaber, and finally a master is chosen who you will train under."

"All right lets get started, the sooner I'm trained the sooner I can go home" Jack said.

Meanwhile across the Galaxy, Dooku was contacted by his master Darth Sidious

"Dooku, I am sensing a disturbance in the force, a very powerful entity has emerged, given this being could be more powerful than all the Jedi put together, we must bring him to the dark side."

"As you wish my master." Dooku said.

It had begun, jack was now involved with two wars, but little did he know that soon, he would have to fight for his survival."

**Well thats the third chapter, please review and feel free to give me ideas on how to improve this crossover and Transformers Prime Z which I will probably update in a few days or so depending on my college work load. Until we meet again,**

**PrimusPrime Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, Starformers Chapter 4 thanks for the reviews, I won't be putting in the Maximals. But I will use most if not all of the Decepticons from the Prime universe and maybe a few others. You'll have to wait and see for who. This chapter takes place during the episodes "Grievous Intrigue" and "The Deserter".**

**Chapter 3**

Jack POV

*Jacks log star date 9/5/13

It had been three weeks, give or take since I was hurled through a strange portal that fired me across space into another Galaxy. I have recently

discovered that I now have the ability to use something known as the force, it is similar to telekinesis it allows me to move objects with my mind

and allows me to control the weak minded but I have sworn on Primus that I will never use it unless there is no other alternative. I have

befriended several of the Jedi including Master Skywalker, Master Luminara, Master Kenobi, and even Master Yoda as well as Senator Padme

Amidala. Ashoka and Barriss have been helping me master the force, with some help from Master Yoda who has taken a particular interest in me,

but Master Kenobi has been chosen as my master.

I realized that the lightsaber I have crafted looks like a smaller, human sized version of the Star Saber the other Padawan's wonder why I would

want my lightsaber to look like that and I tell them that it is just the way it appeared in my head. I greatly miss everyone from home and hope

that I will be able to see them again soon. Arcee and mom must be out of their minds with worry and I know that as soon as I return to earth, I

will be grounded until the day I die.

But I digress, transmissions have already been sent to earth on autobot frequencies so hopefully they will receive them soon so they know I am

safe I still have the key to vector sigma and will continue as its guardian until I die or until Optimus wishes for me to return it to him, whichever

comes first. I have been on several assignments with Ashoka who I seem to get along with the best. But for some reason I got in trouble for

saving the life of a Separatist, when I was asked why I would save the enemy I simple responded that "It is the autobot way" and that was all the

answer I gave them.

I have learned how to fly a ship, let me tell you it was hard, I crashed the simulator at least 40 times. I am now about to depart with my master

on a mission to try and capture someone named General Grievous who has captured a Jedi, if everything goes according to plan, Grievous will be

captured which will put the Republic one step closer to winning this war.

Finally I recently rescued destroyer droid on a mission recently, it was acting strange, it was thinking for itself, like it had a spark and as such i felt

compelled to help it so I managed to install a voice box into it and it told me that it's number is X-51 (Spiderman Unlimited Reference) which

means that it is the 16th of its kind off the assembly line and for some reason it started to question its programming, and it had wondered why.

The separatists tried to take control of him but he managed to fight it and he even saved an entire unit of clones which meant that I could make

him my partner. I upgraded him so that he had the same capabilities as an R2 unit. So now we have completed several successful mission .

At first the Republic didn't trust him but when he gave them the vital intelligence of where Grievous could be found all suspicions were cleared.

I realized that he could me easily mistaken for an enemy so I had him repainted, he is now red and blue with flames on his head and arms. That is

all I have to repot Jack out.*

As Jack put down the diary he had been keeping he heard the door to his quarters open and he saw X-51 enter.

"Jack The others are waiting for us." X-51 said

"Right, lets not keep them waiting. Oh and X."

"Yes Jack?"

"Don't let your anger towards Grievous cloud you mind all right?"

"Jack, when have I let anger cloud my judgement?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked mockingly.

"No, Well lets head out."

"You got it buddy. We'll show that overgrown garbage can who's boss."

With that we left to report to Master Kenobi.

At the battle site Jack POV

"So where is Master Koth?" Jack asked Obi

"he is located on the bridge of Grievous's ship but it is our job to distract him long enough for Anikin and Gallia to slip aboard his ship and recuse

master Koth."

"Ok man I can't wait to see bucketheads face when X attacks, and with the modifications I've made to his shields, grievous won't be able to touch

or see him."

"You've made his shields impenetrable?" My master asked impressed.

"Yes, not even a lightsaber can penetrate it but his blasters can still go through. Things can go out, not in unless he wants them to."

"Well I am impressed." said Obi Wan "Well lets get this done."

"All right, lets just hope he will take the bait."

"Oh he will. He will."

With that our ship entered hyperspace and the battle began.

We quickly got Grievous's attention and he quickly boarded our ship. ha like a moth to a flame. I was hiding inside X's shields to spring the trap as

Grievous and some strange Droids entered the bridge and began to fight my master.

When it became clear that my master needed help, X quickly blasted the droids and one of Grievous's stolen lightsabers was knocked out of his

hand.

"What?" He said as we kept firing on him. he had no idea where the shots were coming from and began to retreat. We quickly gave chase and

we split up to pursue him. I found him first and this time he actually saw X disappear.

"One of my droids has betrayed me, ant it seems you have upgraded him child. Why would you save a droid?" He sneered

"Because he asked to be saved." I answered drawing my lightsaber.

"That is a strange lightsaber you have there boy, I can't wait to add it to my collection."

"Not even in your dreams you overgrown garbage disposal." I spat back.

I knew that X and I couldn't win but we only had to stall him long enough for my master to find us and double team him. as soon as Obi wan

arrived Grievous fled into his own ship and ordered his troops to start firing on the ship. The hall that connected the ships began to collapse and

unfortunately one of the clones was sucked into the vacuum of space and while this greatly upset me I knew now was not the time to mourn.

we still had a mission to complete and so we pressed on. Just as X and I made it through the hallway it snapped and our ship was destroyed.

Anikin picked us up in a hanger and we all got off the ship before it was blown to bits but it seemed that Grievous escaped to the planet below.

It was decided that I would go with captain Rex and try to locate General Grievous.

"No matter how many times I go to another planet it still feels weird. Although Miko would kill to be here right now." I told Rex.

"Who's Miko sir?" he asked

"Rex just call me Jack, and miko is a friend beck home, she has this habit of liking to be where the action is."

"Ahhh." Rex said

Just then both of us were hit by snipers. Rex got hit in the chest, and I got hit in the arm. X managed to destroy the commando droids but the

damage was done and the crew knew that we needed to find a safe place to patch us up. So we followed some farm animals to a farm house

where we were greeted by a women pointing a gun at us.

"State your business." She said.

"Its ok miss." one of the clones answered, "Were here as friends. Our men were injured and-"

"I am not a doctor so you will have to pack up and-"

"We have a medic but we just need a place to patch them up."

"There are some benches in the barn, it's the best I can do."

"That will be fine miss."

"My name is Sue." She told us.

"Thank you Sue."

after an argument with Rex it was decided that we would remain there while the others pressed on ahead. as we tired to sleep we heard the

sound of someone quietly entering the barn. as we got into defensive stances we were greeted by a clone named Cut. It turned out that he was a

deserter. it was later explained that he had lost everything and ran from battle, but he now had a family he would die to protect. his children were

outside playing when we heard them scream and it became clear what they were running from. Commando droids, at least 20. Cut had Rex and

myself cover his family upstairs while he and X defended downstairs. When some of the droids made it up stairs they were quickly destroyed by

my lightsaber. X, Cut, Rex, and I made quick work of them and soon it was morning and as we were leaving Sue asked a painful question.

"Rex Jack will you still turn in my husband?"

"It's my duty sue." Rex said "But in my condition I probably won't remember any of this."

"oh thank you!" Sue said "and you Jack? will you turn in my husband?"

"For what?" I said.

"He's a deserter." She said sadly.

"There's a deserter here? Where? All I see is a farmer, his enchanting wife and his wonderful children."

Sue and cut smiled at that.

"You two are welcome to stay." He said.

"No Cut." Rex said "this is your place, my home, my family is elsewhere."

"and you Jack?" He asked.

"Thanks but I've got a home and family of my own that I have to get back to someday."

It was then that we received a call from my master.

"Rex, Jack are you still with us.?"

"We're still here master and thankfully on the mend."

"Thats good to here, we missed you two at the party."

"Sorry master but we had to attend one of our own."

"Can't wait to hear about it, I'm transmitting out coordinates now meet up with us will you?"

"On our way."

With that we said our goodbyes, and left to meet up with my master for a trip back to Coruscant.

**Well thats the end of the 4th chapter, next time Jack makes contact with familiar faces. Some good, some evil. Wait for the next chapter to see who, if anyone has a certain autobot or decepticon that they would like it to be tell me. because I'm not sure yet.**

**Until we meet again PrimusPrime Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter 5 of Starformers the prime wars. Jack mares contact with familiar **

**faces and team prime learns of another war, after this chapter I will try to go by the **

**episodes of clone wars starting at light saber lost. I Own nothing. Also, I'm going to start**

**putting in lines and references from shows and movies I like try and find them.**

Base Arcee POV

It had been nearly two months since Jack had disappeared in that strange portal and everyone was

out of their minds with worry, June hadn't blamed the bots but she looked horrible, dark circles

under her eyes, messy hair, and it looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

"June." Arcee said. "I know your worrying about jack, I'm worried to but you need to take care of yourself would jack want you to do this to yourself."

"No, your right arcee." June said "I'm just so worried I mean first I lose Jacks dad and now Jack."

"you never speak of jacks dad. What happened to him?" Arcee asked.

"He died in a... a... motorcycle accident."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at june.

"That's why I was so against Jack having a motorcycle when he brought you home for the first

time, I knew what had happened to my husband, I couldn't lose jack like I lost John."

"Wow, I'm sorry June, I never thought what jack taking rides on me would worry you so much."

"Its alright arcee don't beat yourself up. Jacks alive, I know that much and when he gets back I

swear he is grounded until I'm dead, plus three days, just to make sure I'm dead."

"And helicopter mom returns." Miko said smiling.

just then ratchet chimed in "Optimus I've detected a strange signal using autobot codes. By the

Allspark, it appears to be a message from jack."

"WHAT?! JACK!?"

"Put it on screen old friend." Optimus said.

Suddenly the screen lit up and jacks face appeared next to an orange girl and a green women?

"Hi everyone I hope you get this message ok, just so you all know, I'm alright and I'm not in any

danger at the moment, so yeah theres that, it seems that the vortex I was sucked threw was some

kind of unstable spacebridge or something and I was sent to another galaxy, that apparently is

involved in a war as well, only this one stretches across the entire galaxy, i an transmitting the

coordinates of this planet so you can find it, oh and this is my new friends Ashoka tano and Jedi

master luminara she saved my life when I was captured by giant, zombie bugs."

"Jack fought zombie bugs? Lucky." Miko said but the others ignored her as the message kept

playing as the women named luminara spoke.

"Rest assured young jackson is quite well and it seems that he has great abilities as well."

_abilities? What abilities?_ everyone thought.

"Jacks time in that spacebridge mutated his mind to the point that he can now use an ability we

call "The Force" it allows him to move objects with his mind, jack if you would be kind enough to

demonstrate." luminara said as she lifted a small blue and yellow ball with a red star on it

Jack used the force to lift the ball out of her hand but unfortunately it was obvious that jack had

some control issues because than the ball shot into the air, bounced around and hit a man entering

the room.

"Really jack?! Again?! thats the fifth time you've done that." the man said

"Sorry Anikin. I have no idea why that happens." Jack said face reddening.

Another man entered this one ha a beard and chucked. "It seems that my padawan still has much

to learn about control."

"Sorry master." Jack said "Oh and everyone this is the master who is teaching me his name is Jedi

Master Obi Wan."

"What is going on in here anyway? Jack you were supposed to be training to use you lightsaber."

"I know master but I couldn't focus until I sent a message home to tell my family that I was

alright, and I know miko will wonder what a lightsaber is, this is a lightsaber."

Jack took out a strange object that looked that like a sword hilt. But than a stream of purple light

appeared out of the hilt.

"This is a lightsaber, it's a Jedi's weapon, you need to complete a tiral of some sort but I can't go

into that, oh and the key to vector sigma is safe but don't worry, I am careful with it, I hope to hear

from you soon."

With that the message ended, and everyone stood in silence, until Ratchet said, "Ratchet lock on to

the coordinates and open a channel."

"Already done Optimus."

Jacks POV

Jack was sitting in his room working on X-51 with a worried look on his face.

"What wrong Jack?" X asked

"It's just that it's been almost a month since i sent that message and maybe they didn't get it."

"Jack I wouldn't be surprised if someone called right now."

Just than Rex came in and said. "Sir there is a call for you from someone named June, she seems

very angry."

Jack's eyes lit up, _mom! _he thought he rushed to the communications room where Ashoka and a

clone was trying to calm my mother. but he was having no luck he walked in on his mom yelling.

"I DON'T CARE, I WANT TO SEE MY SON NOW OR I WILL COME THERE MYSELF AND GIVE WHOSE

EVER'S IN CHARGE THERE A PIECE OF MY MIND! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Mom calm down." Jack said

"NOT NOW JACK CAN'T YOU SEE I'M... JACK! YOUNG MAN YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, WHEN

YOU COME HOME YOU WILL BE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU ARE OUR OF COLLEGE!"

"Mom i'm fine now please calm down so we can explain what is going on."

"Fine but this is not over, now there are some others who want to see you." she said as she moved

away from the screen, she as soon replaced by arcee who had tears of energon flowing down her

face.

"Jack I'm so sorry, I-" she was cut off by jack holding up a hand.

"Arcee." he said, "Don't you dare apologize, it wasn't your fault. and I hope that no one has been

blaming you for this."

"No, only I have." She said.

"Well stop." Jack said. "We have a lot to tell you about."

"This is Ashoka, she is my girlfriend."

"WHAT?! GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Yes, she helped me and we just sort of hit it off." Jack said taking Ashoka's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, Jack had told me a lot about you."

Just than X came in.

"Jack you didn't finish my debugging whats going on?"

"Oh, X I'd like you to meet my family." Jack said as the screen expanded to include all of team

prime.

"Wow they really are robots." X said his optics wide.

"Yep and like you they have emotions, and feelings. So think of yourself as an honorary autobot, I'll

put the symbol on you some time today, but back to the matter at hand, mom I can't come home

yet."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME HOME YET?" June shouted.

"Mom I still need to learn to control the force, if i don't and I go home, and my temper got out of

hand, I could hurt someone. I can't risk that, no matter how much it pains me."

"Fine Jack I understand, but just learn fast."

"Alright mom I will." Jack said chuckling. "when can you all get a bridge out here? I'd like to show

you this place it's amazing."

"As soon as possible, Jack." Optimus said.

"Just than there was an explosion from outside and there was a familiar voice was heard.

"Oh Jack, come out and play!"

"Arachnid!" Arcee said "What is she doing there?"

"Arachnid?" Ashoka said. "Who is she?"

"She is a sadistic murderer who hates me because I a friend of arcee and because I blew up her

ship when she came to earth. Don't ask, the point is she's here and she will tear this place apart

looking for me. Mom I got to go." Jack said hanging up

"JACKSON JONATHAN DARBY DON'T YOU DA-" She was cut off,

"Jack what are we dealing with here?" Anikin asked.

"Remember when we met and I said that there were only two people in the universe who frighten

me?" Jack asked shaking

"Yeah?" Anikin said.

"She is one of those two, the other is Megatron but thank primus he's not here right now. Those

scars on my back, she gave me every single one of them. If she's here, than we are in big trouble,

she hunts people like animals and mounts their heads on a wall like trophies, and she conciders me

her greatest trophy. Which means, I will fight her."

"No jack thats suicide." Ashoka said.

Jack pulled her in and kissed her, "Thanks for the concern but I think I can handle her now. But I

have a plan, we lead her into the training room, and turn all the blasters on her that should

incapacitate her."

"Fine but if you die I will kill you." Ashoka said.

"You know what? You made the list of people I fear with that last comment." Jack said smiling.

"Ha ha, well lets get this over with." Ashoka said

Then they all froze when they heard a voice behind them, a terrifying voice that dripped with

venom.

"Hello Jack. It's so good to see you again."

**Well thats the end of chapter 5 I know I rushed in to Ashoka and Jack's relationship but an **

**explanation will be given in later chapters, next time Jack has to battle for his life to save not only **

**himself but also his new friends and his girlfriend, the bots make an appearance as well as Miko, **

**Raph, June and Fowler.**

**Until we meet again, PrimusPrime Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we have another chapter of Starformers: The Prime Wars For those of you who were**

**wondering if Jack will undergo surgery like Anikin the answer to that question is no sorry**

**but that's not going to happen. Now Lets get to another chapter of Starformers: The**

**Prime Wars.**

**Chapter 6**

"Hello Jack, so nice to see you again." Arachnid said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Arachnid." Jack growled "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to investigate life in this sector of the universe to find planets to take over for my

glorious leader Megatron, But finding you here, it must be my lucky day."

"Yeah well your not going to think your so lucky for long you see I have learned a few new tricks

since we last met, if I recall, I dropped a load of cement on you." Jack said with a smile.

"You will pay for that jack I assure you, oh and who is that delightful girl you are hiding behind

your back hm? A new partner perhaps?"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU VILE INSECT!" Jack roared.

"Temper, Temper jack what would your mother say if she saw you like this?" Arachnid asked

mockingly.

"She'd tell me to kick your sorry aft." Jack remarked.

"ha ha ha, and how are you going to do that?" Arachnid laughed.

"Like this." Jack growled, and with that he held up his hand and used it to lift Arachnid into the air

and slammed her against the wall.

_this just got a little more interesting _Arachnid thought.

Autobot Base Arcee POV

"Optimus we have to help jack how long until our spacebridge is operational?" Arcee asked

desperately

"another five minutes Arcee Why what has happened?" Optimus asked.

"Somehow Arachnid found her way to wear jack is and we have the coordinates from the talk we

had with him but it was cut off, we need to get there now!" Arcee explained "So we need the

spacebridge before jack gets killed!"

"Ratchet is the spacebridge operational?" Optimus asked

"we just have to test it." Ratchet explained activating it and imputing the coordinates

"Heres your test." Arcee growled before running into the vortex ending up on Croissant. surrounded

by clones.

"Halt." One said "Are you autobot?"

"Yes I am Arcee and I understand that you have a problem with arachnid." Arcee stated

"Yes Mam, we do and we could use some help." The trooper stated.

Just than there was an explosion and Arachnid came flying threw a wall. Arcee was stunned as jack

came threw the wall after her and started laughing.

"ha ha ha I thought you wanted to fight arachnid but all you are now is my punching bag." Jack said

"JACK!" Arcee yelled as arachnid was starting to come to.

"Arcee your here." Jack said Just than the voice from behind them said

"This is Arachnid requesting emergency spacebridge now!" Arachnid said with pain in her voice,

and just like that she was gone.

"Its good to see you again partner." Arcee said.

"Its good to see you to arcee." Jack said smiling.

"You know you caused a lot of trouble since you left, your mother has been out of her mind with

worry." Arcee scolded

"But Arcee it wasn't my fault." Jack said "I was sucked across the universe threw some weird magic

space portal thingy."

"Well tell that to your mom when she gets here and I'm sure she'll want to meet your new

girlfriend. Is this her?" Arcee asked as Ashoka came up behind them.

"Yep Arcee meet Ashoka Tano. Ashoka meet arcee." Jack said.

"Its nice to meet you Ashoka" arcee said.

"Nice to meet you to arcee." Ashoka said.

"So have you been keeping jack here out of trouble for me?" Arcee joked.

"Are you kidding? Keeping Jack out of trouble is like trying to fight a spaceship with your hands

tied." Ashoka replied.

"Hey, what about you and that lightsaber incident?" Jack asked

"We agreed to never speak of that." Ashoka said blushing.

Just as they were about to continue talking a clone walked up to them and began speaking to Jack.

"Sir, you have more visitors and one of the women is a little scary. They are speaking with masters

Yoda, Anikin Obi Wan, and Luminara now."

"Uh oh." Jack said as a loud, screaming voice was heard.

"LOOK YOU TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS NOW! I DON'T CARE IF YOUR THE LEADER OF THE JEDI

ORDER I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOUR GOD, IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU GREEN MAN YOU

WILL TELL ME WHERE MY SON JACK IS NOW!" June shouted.

"Mom I'm over hear I'm ok." Jack said.

"Jack!" June said running towards him and sweeping him up in a crushing hug.

"Oh my baby boy is safe." June said kissing his forehead repeatedly.

"Mom, stop your embarrassing me." Jack said

"Right sorry, but just so you know as soon as you get back, you are grounded until your 50 young

man." June said.

"Your mother, excitable she is." Yoda said

"Forgive my mothers ruddiness masters, she's an overprotective mother after all." Jack said bowing

"it's ok jack." Obi wan said. "I now see where you get your temper from."

"It is fine Jack." Luminara said.

"Well mom these are Jedi Masters Anikin, Luminara, and Master Obi Wan, he's the master in charge

of my training." Jack said "He teaches me how to control the force, which for some reason I can do

now."

"So when can you come home? you've missed a lot of school and your boss fired you from your

job." June stated.

"Where did you work jack?" Ashoka asked

"At a burger joint Oh how could I forget, mom this is Ashoka, she's the girl I told you about when

we talked earlier." Jack said.

"So this is Ashoka. She's very beautiful Jack." June said.

"Thank you Mrs. Darby." Ashoka said.

"Call me june, Mrs. Darby sounds to professional." June said.

"Alright, so Jack do I get to meet the other members of this team?" Ashoka asked.

"Yep they should be arriving soon, the trip to and from earth is a long one so it will take a while

even by spacebridging." Jack stated as X-51 walked up to the group.

"Jack is this your mother?" He asked

"Yes I am jacks mother, who are you?" June asked.

"I am X-51 a Separatist droid that for some reason developed the ability to think for myself, to defy

my programing, no one can tell me why and Jack said that I could count myself an honorary

autobot." X said

"Really?" Arcee said.

"Yep considering the fact that he saved my life going against what he was programed to do, I'd say

that he has a spark."

"What is as spark." Anikin asked

"The cybertronian equivalent to a heart." Arcee said

"A heart?" Anikin said.

"Yes anikin, like I told you before, cybertronian are sentient machines with emotions, and they can

die, you can't just fix them and turn them back on, once they go offline they stay offline." Jack

said. just as everyone else arrived. "Everyone allow me to introduce the rest of team prime, here

we have bulkhead, bumblebee, ratchet, wheeljack, smokescreen Miko raph, and agent fowler. He's

the government lea-son to the bots. And this is the leader of team prime Optimus Prime."

"Greetings Jedi, thank you for taking care of our friend jack." Optimus said.

"The pleasure is ours optimus, I have heard many legends about your people in my life and I am

glad to find that they are true." Obi Wan said

"Thank you master obi wan, I can tell that we all have many questions, the first being hoe did jack

end up here.?" Optimus asked.

"We haven't been able to figure that out." Luminara said "According to jack he was lying outside

gazing up at the stars when a strange portal opened up."

"Jack why don't you recount what happened." Optimus asked.

"Ok well, I had walked out into the desert outside of jasper to watch the stars, like I like to do. I

was out there for a few hours, thinking about what other kinds of life existed out in space, when all

of a sudden a portal that looked like an unstable groundbridge opened up and sucked me through,

nest thing I know I'm being dragged into some catacombs with master luminara by a bunch of

zombie bugs."

"You fought zombie bugs?" Miko asked "What did they look like? Did they yell out 'brains' like in

the movies? Did they bite you? Hoe many were there?"

"Miko stop. your asking to many questions again." Raph said.

"Is she always like this?" Ashoka asked

"Yep, you learn to put up with it." Jack said

"One more question Can I be a Jedi?" Miko asked

"No Miko you have to be able to use this power called the force to be a Jedi and you can't use it."

Jack said.

"Totally unfair, first you get to go to cybertron, and now you get to be some space knight that is

just not fair." Miko said angrily "Why does all the cool stuff happen to you?"

"Don't know, it just does." Jack said smugly.

"Jack you said that agent Fowler is the government lea-son to the bots what does that mean?"

Ashoka asked

"only a few humans beside us know the bots exist, humanity isn't ready to know about aliens yet."

Jack said

"Why keep it a secret I'm sure your people can handle it." Anikin asked.

"A person is smart. People are dumb, panicky dangerous animals and you know it. Fifteen hundred

years ago everybody knew the Earth was the center of the universe. Five hundred years ago,

everybody knew the Earth was flat, before miko, raph, mom, and I met the bots we knew that

humans were alone on earth." Jack said "Imagine what you'll know tomorrow."

"Jacks right Humans on earth just aren't ready yet." Fowler said.

"Very well, talk to the chancellor we must." Yoda said.

"Alright come on guys I'll show toy around." Jack said taking his mothers hand. as they started

walking towards the senate building.

**Well thats it for now, I'll try to update soon Also I have another fanfic rattling around in**

**my head, it's still in development**

**until we meet again**

**PrimusPrime Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well heres chapter 7 of Starformers: The Prime Wars, I'm planning **

**to update my fanfics every week so hope for more starformers and **

**prime z in the future, also check out my new story ideas and vote **

**for which one you want me to write next, or if you have an idea that **

**you would want me to write tell me but just to warn you I will not **

**write any fanfics involving the maximals, I'm sorry to disappoint **

**you maximal fans but thats just the way things are. How Ashoka **

**and jack started dating is revealed, it happened during lightsaber **

**lost, sorry if I mess it up a little bit. So without further a du here is **

**another action packed chapter of Starformers: The Prime Wars.**

**Chapter 7**

"Well that completes the tour of the senate building." Jack said to the

members of team prime, the bots were using their holoforms to explore

with the building they were currently inside the library outside the holocron

vault.

"Jack you haven't showed us whats in there yet." Miko said

"sorry miko but that vault is off limits to everyone except for the Jedi

masters." Jack said. "it contains something called holocrons, I don't know

what they are but apparently the are very important."

miko huffed with a downcast expression on her face, "Fine, now there is one

thing that I'm sure everyone has been wondering, how did Ashoka become

your girlfriend?"

"Your right miko." Jack said as his hand intertwined with Ashoka's "let me

tell you How Ashoka became my girlfriend. It all started when Ashoka's

lightsaber was stolen..."

Flashback Jacks POV

I was in the library again reading up on the republic, I thought that if I was

going to fight for them I should learn about them when all of a sudden I saw

Ashoka pass by with a very worried look on her face, abandoning the book I

was reading I followed her and asked "Ashoka whats wrong?"

Ashoka jumped at the sound of my voice and said to quickly "Oh hi jack

nothing is wrong, I'm fine."

"Ashoka, you are a terrible lier, come on whats up? you can tell me." Jack

said with pleading eyes

_Who could resist that cute face? _ashoka thought

"Oh fine my lightsaber was stolen today." Ashoka whispered to me "I'm

worried about the people who will get hurt by it, master Skywalker taught

me that a lightsaber is a Jedi's biggest responsibility and if people get hurt

by it it's our responsibility, I have to get it back but I don't know where to

start looking."

"I think I know someone who can help." Jack said "his name is Sinube. he's

an elder Jedi but he knows more about Croissants underworld then most of

the Jedi masters." jack said as they approached the old man sitting at

a desk.

"I think he's sleeping." Ashoka said

"he does that but hey, he's actually a very good teacher." Jack said "Excuse

my Master Sinube?"

"What? Who? Oh, I was just resting my eyes." Sinube said. "Ah young

jackson, what can I do for you today?"

"Actually master my friend Ashoka need your help." Jack said

"Alright, what can I help you with young one?" Sinube asked

"Master my lightsaber was stolen earlier today, I need your help, I don't

know who stole it but I could tell he definitely came from one of the aquatic

planets. You know, one of the water worlds?"Ashoka said.

"So, your saying there was something 'fishy' about him?" Sinube said with a

smile "lets see now." Sinube said mumbling under his breath I caught the

word fish guy and he kept inputting data into the computer until he was

satisfied Was it one of these fishy's?"

"Thats him!" Ashoka said pointing to a yellow fishman on the screen. Thank

you master as she started to run off.

"Wait Jackson and I will accompany you, I need the exercise." Sinube said

"Thank you master but I can handle this." Ashoka said.

"sorry ashoka but we're coming wither you like it or not." Jack said.

"Alright" ashoka said "But jack Croissant is a strange place."

"I've met sentient machines, fought giant insects, a whole warship powered

by the blood of the cybertronian devil, travelled across two galaxies, and

now I can move objects with my mind at this point I doubt there is anything

that will surprise me."

"Ok if you say so." ashoka said with a mischievous smile.

when they got to their destination the clerk at the counter tried to stop

them but Master Sinube just waved his hand in front of him and said "we

know where we are going."

"You know where you are going." the clerk said in a monotone voice.

"I still think thats creepy." Jack said. looking at ashoka who was looking

around nervously "Hey, don't worry Ashoka we'll get your lightsaber back."

Jack said placing a comforting hand on Ashoka's shoulder. he thought he

saw ashoka blush but blamed it as a trick of the light, how wrong he was.

_I never realized how cute jack was _Ashoka thought.

"You need to be more quiet, young one." Sinube said.

"Okay, okay." ashoka answered

"Not quiet with your mouth, quiet with your mind. if you wen't so anxious,

you would know that the one we seek is in this room."

"Jack why don't you wait out here to make sure that we arn't disturbed."

Sinube said

"Very well master, just don't let ashoka kill him." Jack said.

"Hey." ashoka said

I heard them enter the room followed by something being slammed against

the wall rolling my eyes I thought _The idiot must have insulted ashoka_ after

a few minutes ashoka and master sinube came out of the room and i knew

we had our next lead.

"The man who bought my lightsaber is maned max movers. we know where

he is and now it's time to get my lightsaber back." Ashoka said

"Ashoka slow down." Jack said. "If you rush off halfcocked than you will get

yourself hurt and I don't want that to happen." Jack said with a very worried

look on his face

_Jacks really worried about me and is he blushing? Does he have feelings for _

_me? I hope so because I think that I might have feelings for him. who am I _

_kidding? I do have feelings for jack, but I;m not sure if he would be willing _

_to return those feelings._

"Jackson is right young one, if you always move fast you will never know

when you arrive at your destination." Sinube said.

It took us about ten minutes to reach the home of this movers person, I

was about to ask which apartment was his when we saw that one of the

locking mechanisms was fried.

"I think we're here." sinube said "Jack wait here incase our friend ties to escape threw the door."

"Alright master." Jack said with a disappointed tone. he always got stuck

doing the boring jobs, he waited outside for what felt like hours when he

heard blaster shots and he rushed in to find a bounty hunter holding

Ashoka's lightsaber.

"Hey you got something that belongs to a friend of mine, hand it over." Jack

said as he wiped out his lightsaber, he managed to deflect the shots from

her blaster, but all of a sudden he was hit from behind and fell on the floor,

before he blacked out he saw the bounty hunter leap out the window with

ashoka in hot pursuit.

When he woke up he was in a hospital bed with ashoka standing over him

with a concerned look on her face when jack suddenly sat up he ended up

slamming his head into hers and they both reeled back as pain shot threw

their brains.

"Ow, note to self don't hover over you when your injured." Ashoka said.

"Sorry, what happened, I has the bounty hunter in my sight when someone

hit me from behind." Jack said

"Yep you were hit by her partner, both of them are in jail now thanks to us.

by the way did I just surprise you?" Ashoka asked jokingly.

_Should I tell him? or should I keep my feelings to myself? _Ashoka Thought.

_Screw it. _she thought

"No I told you nothing surprises me any-." Jack was cut off by ashoka's lips

connecting with his. when she pulled away jack said with a bright red face

"Okay that surprised me."

"Sorry I, I, I should go." a red faced Ashoka said turning to leave when jack

grabbed her hand. he pulled her around and pulled her into another kiss.

"did that surprise you?" Jack asked.

"yep." Ashoka said

just than they heard the sound of a throat being cleared and they turned to

see Obi wan, Anikin, Sinube, and Padme. Jack and ashoka's face both

turned bright red as they stared at the assembled Jedi and Senator.

End Flashback

"and thats how ashoka and I became a couple" Jack said. looking deep into

ashoka's eyes.

"Dude thats awesome, some first date huh?" Miko said.

"It was wild alright but since than whenever we go on missions ashoka

always manages to get us into trouble." Jack said.

"Hey remember the incident on Naboo?" Ashoka asked.

"We both swore to never speak of that again." Jack said turning red faced.

"What happened on Naboo?" Arcee asked

"Nothing!" Jack said

"Jacks right, it's our little secret." Ashoka said giggling.

"You've got my son wrapped around your finger don't you ashoka?" June

asked.

"Right from day one." Ashoka said proudly.

"excuse me." Obi wan said suddenly appearing out of nowhere, "I hate to

interrupt but Jack and ashoka are supposed to get back to training now."

"Right away master." they said in unison.

"Can we watch?" Miko asked.

"I don't see why not." Obi wan said.

With that they all headed off to the training room to watch ashoka and jack

train to become Jedi knights.

**Well thats that, hope you liked it, which episode should be used **

**next? remember try to make it an episode that had Ashoka and/or **

**Obi wan as one of the main characters. I'll update Transformers **

**Prime Z later.**

**Until we meet again**

**PrimusPrime Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone PrimusPrime is back! Now first things first, I know the last chapter was very bad, and I'm sorry, but I bet your all **

**wondering what happened on Naboo right? well I'm not going to tell you yet. Why? because I'm an incorrigible tease. anyway **

**I'm very disappointed, almost no one has voted on my new ideas, they can't be that bad can they?**

**Here are the results so far.**

**Kaijudo: 2**

**Mercenary Returns: 0**

**Monster High: 0**

**COME ON PEOPLE PLEASE TELL OTHERS ABOUT MY IDEAS AND VOTE IT WILL BE OPEN FOR AT LEAST ANOTHER WEEK**

**This chapter will focus on the training mentioned in the last chapter and Optimus speaking about Cybertron's history, and **

**hopefully soon there will be at least three chapters for the episodes "Overlords" and "The Alter of Mortis" and "Ghosts of Mortis" **

**So here is chapter 7 of Starformers: The Prime Wars.**

****"Excuse me." Obi Wan said appearing out of nowhere "I hate to interrupt but Jack and Ashoka are supposed to get back to training now."

"Right away master." they both said in unison.

"Can we watch?" Miko asked.

"I don't see why not." Obi Wan said

With that they all headed off to the training room to watch Jack and Ashoka train to become Jedi Knights.

**TRAINING ROOM**

"Alright, today train your senses we shall." Yoda said pacing in front of the cadets which consisted of Jack, Ashoka, a Gungan, and a Twi'lek

"Blindfold on."

"Master why are we using a blindfold?" the Twi'lek named Twi'ki asked.

"teaches you to use your other senses when you can't use your eyes this exercise does." Yoda answered. "Now your light sabers, draw them."

He said banging his cane on the ground.

When Jack drew his lightsaber the group all gasped, it was one thing to see it on a screen but a whole other thing to see it in real life,

"Oh that looks just like the star saber doesn't it Optimus?" Miko asked

"Yes it does, quite interesting that his blade would look like that." Optimus agreed.

"Star Saber? whats that?" Luminara asked intrigued.

"The Star Saber is the blade I weld, It was created millennia ago by one of the thirteen original Primes, Prima. I uses the power of the Matrix of

Leadership, and is by far one of if not the most powerful weapon in our Galaxy, with the exception of one." Optimus said.

"And what is that?" Luminara asked.

"The weapon created by Megatron using the Forge of Solus Prime, The Dark Star Saber fashioned from the Blood of Unicron himself." Optimus

answered

"Who is Unicron?" Luminara asked.

"I will repeal that after Jack and Ashoka's training exercise is over, and I will also tell your Chancellor about us and our race." he said

"Fair enough." Luminara said turing her attention back to the exercise which was well under way it consisted of the Padawan's breaking into

teams of two, and sparing with one wearing a blindfold, then after the match was over they would switch. She stared wide eyed as she saw Jack

and Ashoka's fight.

**JACK**

I was partnered with Ashoka and it was my turn with the blindfold on, I had always had great ears, but now, it was like they were in overdrive,

I could hear everything, Ashoka was to his right attempting a roundhouse kick which I blocked easily, she then tried a multiple combo of kicks

and punches but non landed a single hit. we didn't know it but everyone had stopped to watch us, they were all watching us with wide eyes.

"You done Ashoka because now it's my turn." I said. With that I advanced on her she tried to dodge but I heard her jump and swept her legs

out from under her when she landed, I advanced giving her constant punches and kicks, she managed to block them all but she was tiring fast,

I could tell by the sound of her breath.

"alright, I give." Ashoka said out of breath. "But you have to be cheating."

"How could I cheat?" I said taking off my blindfold.

"You have to be theres no way you could have known where I was without being able to see." she said

"Jack, your blindfold let me see." Yoda said. jack handed him his blindfold, feeling a little uneasy, _what happened? did I do something wrong?_

he thought as Yoda put on the blindfold.

"Ashoka, cheat jack did not." Yoda said.

"Why did you think I cheated?" I asked Ashoka

"You never lost me, you knew where I was if I moved left, so did you, you blocked all my punches and kicks as if you could see." Ashoka

answered. How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I've always had god ears but during the exercise it was as if i had surround sound." I answered.

"Jack progressed quickly you have, quicker than any Padawan in the history of the order." Yoda said impressed.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes Jack, you have the skills of a Padawan who as been training for at least six years, but you have only been with us for a few months." Obi

Wan said genially impressed.

"Wow." Jack said amazed.

"in fact, your skills are to advanced to be in this class." Obi Wan said. "You should be transferred to a more advanced class."

"But what about Ashoka?" I asked "Will she be able to transfer to?"

"She will but only after a few more months, soon you will be in the same class again but if you want to remain here I understand." Obi Wan said

I looked at Ashoka who said "don't worry jack, you can transfer, I'll work hard to get to same level."

"your sure your ok with it?" I asked

"Yes." she answered taking my hands.

"Alright, lets do it." I said

"Good, but that will start at a later date, now the chancellor wants to meet with the autobots, and we are interested in their history as well. "Obi

Wan said "Tell your friends to meet us outside the senate building."

"Yes Master." I said.

**SENATE BUILDING**

"I am the chancellor, it is an honor to meet you, Optimus Prime." the chancellor said

"Likewise chancellor, I understand you wish to learn about our history?" Optimus said.

"Yes, we would like to preserve your history here in out library." The chancellor answered.

"Very well. I will start before the beginning." Optimus said.

"Before the beginning?" The chancellor asked confused.

"Yes." Optimus said "You see before the beginning, there was Primus, and there was Unicron. One the incarnation of creation, the other of

destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power switching between them more times than could be counted. Only by

creating the Thirteen, the original Primes who preceded me was Primus able to defeat Unicron, and cast him out. Primus became one with the

very core of our planet generating life threw the well of Allsparks. While Unicron was never to be seen again until about one earth year ago."

Optimus said.

"What do you mean?" Obi Wan said.

"We discovered that Unicron was intact the core of earth." Optimus said.

"How did he dig his way down there?" Luminara asked

"He didn't, earth did not become Unicron's home, but with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan, forming

the earth itself." Optimus said "He awakened and threatened to destroy the world I tried to appease him but to no avail." Optimus displaying a

recording.

**VIDEO**

"Rest assured Ratchet I will proceed with caution." Optimus said when suddenly a voice was heard.

"Do you know me follower of Primus?" a face that appeared from the rock said with disgust.

"Unicron the chaos bringer." Optimus said

"Good. Now know me as Unicron, YOUR DESTROYER!" Unicron said freeing himself of the rock and attacking Optimus blocked his attacks with

he blades, backing off he retracted his blades and said "I humbly request your ear lord Unicron."

Unicron stopped and asked confused." and what would a Prime be so compelled to say to me?"

"I make this appeal not for myself, but for this planet which you constitute and the beings who inhabit it." Optimus said. Human Kind relies

upon you for life. sustenance, your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species which evolved from the seeds of your very

greatness." Optimus said raising his arm and stretching out his hand.

"So this 'human kind' of whom you speak, you consider them my progeny?" Unicron asked

"Indeed." Optimus agreed.

"PARASITES!" Unicron shouted. "THEY TO SHALL KNOW MY WRATHFUL HAND, ONCE I HAVE FINISHED WITH YOU."

The recording ended there.

**CHANCELLOR BUILDING**

"So how did you defeat Unicron?" The chancellor asked.

"I travelled to the earths core and using the Matrix of Leadership returned him to stasis." Optimus said. "But it cost me all of my memories form

after I became a Prime so jack and arcee journeyed to Cybertron and using the key to Vector Sigma restored my memories."

"You weren't always a Prime?" Ashoka asked.

"On Cybertron one is not born into greatness, rather one must earn it." Jack said. "Optimus would it be alright if I told them of your origins?"

"Yes cary on jack." Optimus said

"thank you, well its true that Optimus wasn't always a Prime, Well he wasn't always Optimus either, he was once a clerk in the Iacon Hall of

Records named Orion Pax." Jack said "But as he learned more about Cybertron's past he grew increasingly concerned with the present

corruption in high places, an inequality among the masses, Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator, one who had named

himself after one of the thirteen original Primes. Megatronus. Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand that all

Cybertronians be treated as equals. This Gladiator turned revolutionary quickly gathered a loyal following, Soundwave chief among them. Orion

began corresponding with Megatronus who came to be something of a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the Gladiatorial arena for the political,

he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long, Megatron appeared before the high council to propose his vision for a just society. And it was here

that he began to reveal his true colors, proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with voce and arrogantly demanding to be named the

next Prime." Jack said "But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice, the sparks and minds of the council were moved

by Orion's words. Here, for the first time since Cybertron's golden age stood someone worthy of being a Prime, But that honor could only truly

be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership. His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with the Orion and the

Council, and came to wage war on all who opposed him threw his growing army of followers which he named 'decepticons' he vowed to claim

the Matrix for himself, wherever it might lie, in time warfare consumed Cybertron poisoning the planet to its core. orion journeyed there hoping

to reverse the ill effects, and found himself before the very spark of their life giver, Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility

within Orion and Bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus that a surprised and humbled orion Pax, came to be Optimus. The last of the

Primes." Jack finished

"Wow." Ashoka said "That's amazing."

"agreed, amazing it is." Yoda agreed.

"While we were watching the training session, you mentioned the Star Saber, Dark Star Saber, and the Forge of Solus Prime." Luminara said.

"Could you tell us about them?"

"Of corse." Optimus said. "the Forge of Solus Prime is...

**Cliffhanger, sorry I needed a place to end it and this seemed like a good place. What misters await jack next time? Wait and see**

**Please read and review, and don't forget to vote for the next story.**

**Until we meet again!**

**PrimusPrime Out**


End file.
